1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plumber's friend, and more particular to a hydraulic plumber's friend to remove obstructions from pipes with hydraulic pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional plumber's friend in accordance with the prior art has a resilient cup and a handle. The resilient cup has a closed top and an open bottom. The handle is attached to the closed top of the resilient cup. When a pipe is obstructed, the open bottom of the resilient cup is pressed against an opening of the pipe, and the handle is pushed back to press air in the resilient cup into the pipe and shock and dislodge an obstruction. However, air has a high compression ratio, which keeps the conventional plumber's friend from being vely effective.
With reference to FIG. 8, a conventional hydraulic plumber's friend in accordance with the prior art is connected to an external water source through an extension hose (100) and comprises a resilient cup (81), a T-shaped nozzle (not numbered) and a trigger (90).
The resilient cup (81) covers an opening in a pipe to be unclogged by the hydraulic plumber's friend and has an open bottom (not numbered), a top (numbered) and a through hole (811). The open bottom covers the opening in a pipe to be unclogged. The through hole (811) is defined through the top of the resilient cup (81).
The T-shaped nozzle connects to the external water source with the extension hose (100) and comprises a nozzle (82), a bonnet (83), a disk assembly (not numbered) and an inlet tube (84).
The nozzle (82) has a proximal end (not numbered) and a distal end (not numbered). The distal end of the nozzle (82) is mounted in the through hole (811) of the resilient cup (81). The proximal end of the nozzle (82) serves as a valve seat (not numbered).
The bonnet (83) is cylindrical and has an open bottom (not numbered), a top (not numbered), a sidewall (not numbered), a stem hole (831) and an inlet hole (832). The open bottom of the bonnet (83) is connected to the distal end of the nozzle (82). The stem hole (831) is defined through the top of the bonnet (83). The inlet hole (832) is defined through the sidewall of the bonnet (83).
The disk assembly is mounted slidably in the bonnet (83) and comprises a stem (93), a disk (931) and a spring (94).
The stem (93) is slidably mounted in the stem hole (831) in the top of the bonnet (83) and has a distal end (not numbered), a proximal end (not numbered) and an enlarged end cap (932). The enlarged end cap (932) is formed on the proximal end of the stem (93).
The disk (931) is connected to the distal end of the stem (93) and is pressed against and closes the proximal end of the nozzle (82).
The spring (94) is mounted around the stem (93) between the disk (931) and the top of the bonnet (83) to press the disk (931) against the proximal end of the nozzle (82) in a default situation.
The input tube (84) has a proximal end (not numbered), a distal end (not numbered) and an external surface (not numbered). The proximal end of the input tube (84) is mounted in the inlet hole (832) in the bonnet (83). The distal end of the input tube (84) is connected to an external water source with an extension hose (100).
The trigger (90) is connected to the stem (93), opens the proximal end of the nozzle (82) to allow water to flow through the nozzle (82) and has a bracket (91) and a handle (92). The bracket (91) is mounted on and protrudes from the external surface of the input tube (84) and aligns with the stem (93) protruding from the top of the bonnet (83). The handle (92) is mounted pivotally in the bracket (91) and has a proximal end (not numbered) and a distal end (not numbered). The proximal end is mounted around the stem (93) between the top of the bonnet (83) and the enlarged end cap (932) and has a through hole (not numbered). The through hole is smaller than the enlarged end cap (932), and the enlarged end cap (932) is retained above the proximal end of the handle (92). Depressing the distal end of the handle (92) causes the proximal end of the handle (92) to lift the enlarged end cap (932) and the stem (93) and lifts the disk (931) away from the proximal end of the nozzle (82) and allows water to flow through the nozzle (82). When the distal end of the handle (92) is released, the spring (94) presses the disk (931) against the proximal end of the nozzle (82).
The conventional hydraulic plumber's friend uses water to dislodge obstructions in a pipe because water cannot be compressed. However, the conventional hydraulic plumber's friend must be connected to an external water source, which may not be convenient. Further, the resilient cup (81) does not seal an opening in a pipe tightly, and water will spray from under the open bottom of the resilient cup (81) when the proximal end of the nozzle (82) is opened.